A principle of the 3D (Three Dimensions) image display is to make a left-eye image be seen by the left eye of a person, and a right-eye image be seen by his right eye, wherein, the left-eye and right-eye images are a pair of stereoscopic images having the parallax, so that a viewer can see a stereoscopic image similar to an object. In order to meet requirements of users, a 3D display technology has been applied to a display. The 3D display technologies can be classified into two categories: a glasses type and a naked-eye type.
Among them, the naked-eye 3D display technology will become a mainstream 3D display technology in the future, wherein displaying a stereoscopic image is achieved by using a grating. Exemplarily, the grating includes transparent stripes and opaque stripes. At a time, a left-eye image is seen by the left eye of a user through the transparent stripes while a right-eye image is blocked by the opaque stripes; at the next time, the right-eye image is seen by the right eye of the user through the transparent stripes while the left-eye image is blocked by the opaque stripes, so that a 3D image is seen by the user.
However, a touch function can not be realized by a display device having a 3D display function at present.